The Way it wasn't Written
by Mechanical Butterfly
Summary: Radditz changes the past to get Vegeta and his homeworld back, but will it slowly backfire? YAOI GV RV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!! How many times do I have to tell you?

The Way it wasn't Written

Yaoi, a/u, angst, lemon

There's nothing here…there hasn't been for a long time now. This room was barren to the eye but overflowing to the mind. Memories, flooded in every emotion. Here I stand in the middle of nothing yet it is the middle of everything to me. 

A world I will never forget. I can not. I try to stop my hand from running along the cold steel door frame…so icy. I glance at the floor here is where the bed used to be…a bed where he used to lay. A bed where he would lose his control over the loss of our home world and our families, and only I saw. 

No one knew but me. His hands would run across the blankets angrily gripping them in his balled fists, his tearless face pressed into the pillow. He sought revenge, to amend our home world, and his tears were few to none. He was a proud man, who saw no need to weep, only destroy. So to me, him on that bed in such a way ripping at the blankets, those were his tears…tears I was unable to wipe away.

Pain, that I could not erase. A home world I could not bring back. I could only stand by his side and do his bidding, agree with his every choice and I did.

I take no joy in many of the things I did so long ago, but who wouldn't change something in their past if they could? 

I allow my thoughts to trail away to new ones. Stepping out of the small rebuilt room of Frieza's ship. I hated that ship and I still do, but it is the only tangible memory I have left, so I fixed it up, repaired it, and I stand in the midst of this god awful thing alone, but not for long. Soon I will be back , trying to fix the broken past.

How, how can I fix the past? 

To you…the past is stagnate…a piece of a painting engraved in your mind, motionless. The canvas unable to be restored in any way, but to me it is a whole new world with endless outcomes and possibilities.

I walk down the long corridor my hair swaggering behind me. I died to so many eyes except my own. I did not end up in heaven or HFIL, but here, and no it isn't limbo…it's space, but nothing exists how it should be. I can not proceed into the present reality, only my own present. 

Meaning, I can't go past the time when I died…so I know nothing of anyone's future only the hell I live in. I don't even know what I am doing here, why I was sent here. I gave up on figuring that out long ago. I don't know if Frieza was killed, I believe he was or how else would I find this ship? I do know he was alive when I died so therefore if I could find this ship that means things from alternate realities or universes can get to me…meaning I can get to them or at least change them. I fixed this ship up because it was in horrible condition, it's not that much better, but it works. I found that if I travel to earth its always at the same point I arrive…my death. When Piccolo kills Kakarott and I. Then I just end up back here. So I don't venture there anymore. I don't venture anywhere.

But I have had a lot of time on my hands and a lot of experimenting. So I decided to attempt to build a time machine, but not for the future, it's to go back into the past to change everything…to make everything how it is supposed to be. It took me awhile to do it, but I finally gathered all the parts I believed I needed and it has been completed for some time now. Although to have such a machine is not a luxury as most would think, it is a burden on my heart to get the past right. 

I have never attempted to use the time machine yet. I don't know why…maybe I am afraid of the outcome, or maybe I am afraid that I will just end up at the point of my death again, or the death of others. I have decided that either way it is pointless for me to stay here in the vast emptiness awaiting nothing but lonely days. And my other fear is a simple question, is the past _right_ if I change it?

My footsteps echo almost musically as I enter the control room. I bring a hand to my shoulder and wipe my heavy mane off of it. My hair has always been bothersome, especially in battle, but I think it has made me a better warrior. I have learned to fight well with it, and I would never cut it anyway, it's my trademark, and Vegeta always loved it. 

My eyes get misty at the thought of that name. Vegeta…he was the reason I wanted to go back into the past, not to mention I just didn't want to be stuck here anymore. I love the Prince, and I have no idea what his life is like right now. I will never know what his life is like _right_ now. I hate this place! I can not wait until I leave. My hands slam down on the control panel making sparks fly, but I didn't care. I do know of my Prince and the life we had together. 

I want that life back, but something bothersome tugs at my mind…it's my heart, and I swore I didn't have one of those. I want Vegeta to be happy and maybe he is happy in his time right now, maybe he has a family, but I keep telling myself he would be so much happier with me on Planet Vegeta. I truly think he would.

My plan is simple, all I have to do is pick a time before Vegeta-Sai blows up and prevent it from happening. I was not on the planet when it blew up, and I wasn't with Vegeta either. Frieza had sent me and a few of our men to purge another planet. I look out of the window at the dusty vacuum that is space, and sigh. I miss my home world, I miss my father, he killed himself for us, but most of all I miss Vegeta. There has to be a way to stop Frieza, and keep everything from being destroyed. I guess my plan isn't so simple, but I know it can be done. 

I glance at the time machine. I can't believe I am going travel in that thing, it looks broken. I'm sure it will only be able to make one trip so I have to get it right. I look around the ship one last time. "I hope I never have to see this thing again." Stepping inside of my home made time machine. I strap myself in and set the coordinates I believe are correct. All I can think about is seeing Prince Vegeta. My Prince, to hear his voice, to see that flame of hair, to feel his skin beneath my lips. That is all I want.

Once I hit this button, everything is going to change. My finger waves slowly over the green switch. Why I hesitate I don't know, anything is better than being here. I quickly drop the finger as it pushes down on the button and the machine roars to life. I feel the speed kick up as I see everything fade around me as time seems to be ripped away. Revealing a blanket of white surrounding me, my canvas that I am about to paint…

~^Meanwhile on Earth ^~

Vegeta was watching as Trunks sparred with Goten. The two boys happily threw ki blasts at each other with amazing speed. The Prince smiled pleased with the boys they seemed to grow stronger with each spar they had. He ran his hands through the blades of grass that were beneath him, tugging at them gently. The sun glistened on the sweaty boys as they attempted to dodge each other's attacks. They had been going at it for two straight hours.

Vegeta yelled at the boys to work on there defense moves as Goku trotted over with a plate of drinks and sandwiches. "Lunch is ready guys!" Before the sentence was even finished Goten had a drink in hand and a sandwich in his mouth. Everyone laughed and Goku gave Trunks some sandwiches then sat down next to Vegeta.

"So Vegeta, the boys are pretty strong aren't they."

"Hn." He nodded. "Yes they are. Amazingly so, to become super saiyajins at such a young age. Imagine if we could have accomplished that." He seemed to close his eyes and actually imagine it, as a kiss was planted on his cheek, which caused the older saiyajin to blush a little. "What was that for?"

"Just because, you get so cute when your serious." He said standing to his feet and helping Vegeta to his. "I made you some spaghetti." 

"Thank you Kakarott." He said walking off to the kitchen, with Goku behind him. 

Goten and Trunks greedily ate their food and started running off to play.

"Don't go to far boys" Goku yelled.

"We won't!" Trunks shouted as he hit Goten in the arm. "Tag your it!"

"Ah no fair Trunks I wasn't looking'."

"I know that's why your it, you better get me!" He flew off as fast as he could with Goten close on his tail.

"Your gonna get it!"

Vegeta grabbed a plate and put some spaghetti on it then sat down at the table. Goku across from him. 

"Bulma's going to be by in about an hour to pick up the boys. I was thinking we could go out somewhere."

"Like a date!" Goku asked with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. "Can we go somewhere fun?!"

Vegeta wiped at his mate's mouth with a napkin . "Yes I was aiming for fun. Where would you like to go?" The taller saiyajin dropped his fork as his eyes lit up with delight. He ran over to Vegeta and jumped on his lap throwing his arms around him.

"You mean your going to let me pick?" Vegeta rubbed Goku's back and shifted in the seat a little to get more comfortable. Then he trailed his fingers up Goku's back to the nape of his neck so he could play with Goku's hair.

"Yes, you can pick." Goku put a finger on his lip as if he were deep in thought, then scratched the side of his head.

"I know! The store!" 

Vegeta grunted away the laughter that he wanted to let escape him. "The store? As in, grocery store?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah then I can get all the food I want." He said with a laugh.

Vegeta leaned back in the chair and studied Goku's face for a moment before answering.

"Sure, if that's what you really want."

"Ugh! You actually thought I wanted to go to a store, out of all the places I can pick. I'm insulted." Goku pouted as Vegeta shrugged.

"You know, I thought you were kidding but that bottomless pit of yours does have a mind of it's own." He said reaching up and giving Goku a kiss on the lips.

"How about an Amusement Park, I love those!" 

"Alright the amusement park it is, although that place has never amused me once."

Goku flicked his tongue across Vegeta's lips. "Liar! What about that time on the Ferris Wheel? Weren't you amused then?"

"Kakarott that was more like aroused…" Vegeta flicked his tongue back at Goku's lips and devoured those same treats whole with a scorching kiss. The taller saiyajin broke the lip lock and began trailing kisses and bites along Vegeta's thick neck.

"Or maybe we can just stay here." Goku whispered in the Princes ear.

Vegeta moaned and grabbed at the dark hair that was tickling his chin, running his hands through it. 

"Maybe." Strong hands pushed Goku back onto the kitchen table as dark orbs devoured him whole. A skilled hand ran up Goku's thigh over a stiff erection and rested on his chest gripping his shirt in his hand then ripping it away. He pulled himself up on the table and began crawling his way up Goku very slowly, his tongue licking up his pants. Moving like a tiger, eyeing his prey, his shoulder blades rising and falling with every inch he came closer to his mates face. His tongue poured out of his mouth onto the perfect chest beneath him.

He licked circles around the sensitive nipples. Licking his way back down, over a hard abdomen. He swirled his tongue inside of Goku's belly button making him moan as he moved lower. Putting his mouth over Goku's clothed erection he blew hot breath through the fabric, licking at it. 

His tongue was abruptly removed when he felt his body slide the rest of the way up Goku's to meet his face. Goku grabbed the Princes cheeks with his hand and pulled his face to his making their lips press against one another's. "I need you now." Hot breathe practically melted Vegeta's lips as a slick tongue was pressed inside of the stunned Prince.

"You do?" Goku only growled as he removed the rest of their clothes. A stiff erection slapped Vegeta in the thigh. He gently bit at Vegeta's lips.

"Yes." 

"So you don't want to play?" The breath was knocked out of him as he was flipped onto his back. 

"No…" Goku gave Vegeta a fierce kiss and quickly broke it to put his mouth on Vegeta's aching member. He swallowed it whole with a moan. The Prince was like poison, he could have died at the taste of him, it was that good. His fingers trailed there way to Vegeta's entrance stretching slowly and carefully making the Prince buck and moan.

"Ka ka rott!" He sucked a little faster as his mate thrusted into his mouth. Strong hands were in Goku's hair securing him in place. He gripped at the Princes hip with one hand squeezing him there. Vegeta screamed out Goku's name and released his seed in his mouth. Goku swallowed all of it happily wasting no time at removing his fingers and pressing the head of his member at his entrance. He slowly slid himself in. He still didn't want to cause his Prince any pain.

"Kakarott go!" Vegeta bucked up at him, there was no need to ask twice as he thrust inside of him deeply making them both moan out in pleasure. Goku grabbed Vegeta's legs putting them over his shoulder as he grabbed his thighs and thrusted harder and faster. The table began to rock with the force of their movements and moments later it toppled at their weight. But the two saiyajins kept going. 

Vegeta moaning out Goku's name as he continued his fast pace. Goku turned his head kissing and licking at Vegeta's ankle's and feet. Making the Ouji cry out in pure ecstasy. He wrapped a hand around Vegeta's newly stiffened member and pumped it in time with his thrusts and Vegeta almost instantly released himself at the touch. Moments later Goku followed collapsing on top of his mate.

He kissed Vegeta on the ear as he rolled off of him. "I love you Vegeta."

He looked over at Goku and smiled closing his eyes as he still was breathing a little heavy. 

"I love you too, and you tired me out…" He opened an eye to see Goku wetting a towel at the sink and he smiled at him as he walked back kneeling next to him cleaning him off.

"Kakarott, your beautiful." Goku smiled and kissed Vegeta on the lips as he wiped the towel across his stomach .

"So are you Vegeta." He reached for their clothes handing Vegeta his jeans and black t-shirt. Goku grabbed his pants and slipped them on. He looked at his shirt throwing it into the trash seeing that it was ripped to shreds. "You ruined another shirt." Vegeta laughed as he threw his shirt on .

"I don't mind seeing you walk around like that." Goku smiled and leaned forward giving Vegeta a kiss. 

"Let's go check on the boys." They were about to do just that when loud scream interrupted them making both of there heads snap to the doorway. 

They ran out of the front door to see what the commotion was about. 

"What the hell!" Vegeta said as he stared at Trunks and Goten. They were transparent. Not only that it seemed like they were shrinking. Goku ran over there reaching out to grab Goten but his hand went right through them. "Goten, Trunks, what happened?"

"Daddy, I feel funny!" Goten's voice echoed shakily.

"Vegeta do something!" Bulma yelled as she tried desperately to put her arms around Trunks. He didn't even notice her there, but realized she must have been the one they heard screaming.

"How did this happen? Was it when you two were playing tag?" Vegeta questioned.

"Dad, I can't hear you. DAD!" Trunks voice to seem to fade away. Vegeta felt like he had no control, this was all happening too fast and he didn't even know why. He stared at the boys getting smaller, no younger, they were getting younger.

"I just came over to pick them up, and they looked fine, then all of a sudden..." She pointed at them. "They looked see through." Bulma covered her eyes. "Please tell me this is a saiyajin thing." Vegeta shook his head.

"No, I have never seen anything like this." Vegeta stared at everyone as he heard his sons yells and questions. He looked at Bulma who seemed to change also, her hair was growing and Goku was also fading out to. He backed up as he looked down at his hands he could see through them. Everything faded to white as he reached out for Goku but never found him.

"Kakarott!?" 

His voice was lost, as his thoughts seemed to be inked out by new ones. All he could do was stand and watch as the fabric of time rethreaded itself.


	2. Restoration

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z…but I sometimes pretend to, is that wrong?

Thanks for the reviews you know I appreciate them! ^.^ You guys are the best!

Chapter 2

Restoration

The buzzing of the machine slowly died and the blanket of white that had covered me like newly fallen snow was stripped away by a new surrounding of colors. It had only taken what seemed like a second to travel through time, a second for everything to change, a second to see if I had managed to get it right. . My hands gripped at the lever I was holding, as I gradually opened my eyes. Hopeful eyes, that silently prayed to see the crimson skies of Vegeta-sai. 

I gulped heavily as my vision came into focus. A blur of colors came together like pieces of a puzzle. I stepped out of the machine and covered my mouth with my hand as I stared at the endless scarlet sky. A sky I knew so well. I was at home, my home planet. I silenced my excited mind as I looked around. 

I didn't see anyone right away and fear gripped me, making me think I had screwed something up, but I decided to think positively. I wandered closer to the double doors that were wide open and stared down the long hallway that awaited me. I had seen the sky enough, and I would be able to look at it everyday. I wanted to find Vegeta.

I walked through the double doors as my boots tapped across the marble floor. It was an amazing sound that made me want to dance. The constant tap of them hitting the floor echoed like a song. I was overjoyed, but also scared. Scared to see Vegeta…Will he be the same or different? I glanced around me. Why haven't I seen anyone yet? I never remembered it being this quiet in the hallways, but again I was remembering a different time. 

My eyes were in love with everything I looked at, it made me forget my thoughts and fears. I was just happy to be here. It was amazing…the sight of this Kingdom. A sight I hadn't seen for so long. The maroon and gold carpeting that covered the middle of the floors and the long lavish curtains that gracefully hung from tall strong limestone pillars. There were the pictures of the family of Vegeta, embedded in the walls You could trace the history of the family down this hallway. It was like walking in a dream.

Only it wasn't a dream, and I didn't have to worry about waking up. I only had to worry about trying to make my hands not sweat so much. My mind was racing. I couldn't believe I was here. After all that useless time I spent in space…gods so many years I wasted. I could have been here rewriting the past with Vegeta. My eye twitched at the thought. Well I am here now, that's all that matters. I can be with Vegeta now and forever. How selfish of me to risk the destruction of this planet again…to be under Frieza's thumb, it could all happen again. All because I longed to see Vegeta's face. To see his scowling happiness. Him enjoying his own planet, his own freedom. Not locked in a room somewhere knowing his planet was destroyed and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

Enough of my mind's rambling, that was the past, a past that now never existed. I am here in the present. My present, a present I created. This is all thanks to me.

I walked past the huge lunchroom and I only peeked in as I saw one of the worker's, she smiled and acknowledged me as Radditz. I grinned hearing my name on another persons lips. That was the first person I had seen in ages. I couldn't wait to see Vegeta and hear my name fall from his perfect lips. To hear his husky voice whisper into my ear like drops of rain to an un-watered flower, my heart needed it to bloom.

My feet gained a mind of their own stepping in front of one another faster and faster. I knew where they were headed. The room of the Prince. The only child of the King and Queen.

I raced down the hallway past more servants, and other warriors all of whom spoke to me as I rushed past them. I slowed down as I nearly passed my destination and stopped turning to his door. Putting my hand on the latch, my heart began to almost leap out of my chest with anticipation. I turned it slowly. Vegeta would be very upset that I was just barging in his room like this, but I didn't care. I pushed the door fully open and stepped inside holding my breath.

"Your Highness…?" I looked around, no Vegeta…but his room was exactly how I remembered it, a few things were different but for the most part there was no change. Spacious and almost barren save the bed and elegant art that adorned his walls. Mirrors, there was quite a few mirrors, and a few books on a nearby table. But his bed seemed to be a piece of art itself. I walked over to it. The bed sat high on top of three marble slabs. 

I stepped up them touching his dark magenta covers. There was an array of pillows on the bed, that ranged from light to dark shades of red all which had gold designs or trimming. It had four posts around it that held up a beautiful crimson colored velvet sheet that hung above the piece almost magically.

I reached out grabbing one of the silken pillows when I heard a voice that nearly made my spine leave my body.

"Radditz…" I tried to breathe, oh god…I know he was talking but all I heard was my name, a name that no one could say quite like him. Dots were blinking before my eyes. "Just what do you think your doing in my room?" I dropped the pillow and turned slowly to see Prince Vegeta in all of his glory, it took every bit of restraint within me not to dash over there and run my lips over him. He was absolutely breathtaking. Literally, I felt my breath leave my body with every word he spoke trying to connect with him…to touch him in any way possible.

I stared in awe as his red cape flowed beautifully behind him like the sea. His hair a flame of burning ebony on top of his head, seemed to light his coal eyes on fire, as he stared intensely at me. It was a sight to behold, he wasn't a boy, that was the only time I had seen him in his royal armor, but he seemed to be maybe 20 or 21. I wanted him…I wanted just the tips of my fingers to touch that royal flesh, such flawlessness. Beyond beautiful.

His chest armor was engraved with his royal name and he stood proud and fierce in his doorway. This is it, what I yearned to see, my Prince, ruling over his world, not trapped on some stupid planet that was supposed to be destroyed. My eyes could barely stop roaming over his body. I observed his fluffy coffee colored tail securely wrapped around his waist. I remembered running my fingers through the hair of that very same tail. It was so soft, I had never felt anything so soft in my life. I couldn't help it I was smiling. I couldn't stop.

"What are you grinning at? You were supposed to report immediately to me when you landed. Where were you?" He stepped in closer, as his cape poured behind him, I could hear the rippling of the cloth. He smirked at me awaiting my answer. My mind drew blank, an empty well, the deeper I reached for answers the more lost I became in him. Everything else seemed to fade out. 

Closer he stepped into his room until he was only inches away from me and I heard the footsteps of someone stepping behind him, probably Nappa. I didn't bother to look, I was to captivated with Vegeta. Blown away by the very rise and fall of his chest. 

"What are you wearing?" He took a step away and waved a hand in front of me. "You reek, bathe immediately and report to throne room in twenty minutes." I heard a burst of laughter come from the person that was with Vegeta. I turned my head and cast my gaze upon none other than…Kakarott. Kakarott…? Seeing him seemed to change the whole atmosphere that I breathed. "What is he doing here?"

"So he speaks!" Kakarott said .

I knew very well what he was doing there. I changed the past and must have fucked a few things up along the way. But why wasn't he sent to earth? I felt a sudden pang of guilt rip inside me. I felt bad for doing this, changing Vegeta's life, and he had no clue that anything had changed at all. Now my brother, was here, standing in front of me. I wasn't even sure if I could handle that. But what could I do, I couldn't turn back the clock…well I could, but I wasn't going to. Kakarott or no Kakarott, I was going to have my Prince. 

"You know very well that Kakarott is one of my guards, an elite soldier, and your brother." Kakarott smirked at me and I grunted in response. "Twenty minutes is not a long time. I suggest you get moving." With that said the beautiful Prince left his room, with Kakarott close behind him…too close if you ask me. I walked across the room to the door that joined our bedrooms. Hoping that wasn't changed, I thought as I turned the knob and walked into the room flicking the light on.

I smiled as I looked around my room. Nothing had been changed. I thought for some reason Kakarott might have replaced me, but no. I was still the Prince's leading bodyguard. I walked over to my bathroom and peeled my clothes off, chuckling silently, Vegeta was right I did smell pretty bad.

I hurried through my shower and slipped on some new clean armor. I felt much better, my hair unraveled itself down my body as I released it from the towel I was drying it with. I ran my fingers through it trying to detangle it as much as possible. I really didn't have that much time left maybe five minutes at the most. Part of me wondered what the Prince would do if I showed up late. Would he punish me…in a good way? I shook my head, I just got back. Let me tackle one issue at a time.

I opened the door and begin walking down the hallway to the throne room. I wonder if my father is here? He should be alive shouldn't he? Kakarott's here, why wouldn't my father be. When I reached the doors to the throne room I turned the latch slowly until it finally revealed the present that was Vegeta, sitting in his chair on the throne next to his father's, which was empty.

"Come." The Prince spoke in an almost seductive tone, or maybe it just seemed that way to my ears. I walked in and kneeled before him, I would gladly kneel before him anytime especially if he was undressed….I need to control my thoughts… I turned my head noticing that Kakarott stood next to him, where was Nappa?

"I expect a report Radditz."

"Report?" I kept my head bowed, not making eye contact with him. Although I badly wanted to. Of course he wanted a report, but I didn't have one unless he wanted to hear about time travel, a secret I was definitely not going to share.

"Look at me…" I raised my head and locked eyes with his, the heat danced through out me. "Yes a report. You were sent to purge earth, I assume it went well, by the way you showed up." I swallowed as I thought of an answer. Yes my armor was dirty and worn and so was I, but that had nothing to do with any assignment I had been on. I wasn't really sure if Earth was destroyed or not. I suppose it could have been, but I can't say that I'm not sure, that would upset him if I didn't have an answer.

Especially the answer he wanted.

"Yes, your Highness, it has been taken care of." I crossed my fingers and hoped it was destroyed.

"Good. You can stand." I did as he wanted standing to my feet.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking where is Nappa?" I fidgeted with my hands as the question escaped my lips.

"Nappa? You know very well of his demise. He was killed in battle." Battle which battle? This is horrible. It's my fault Nappa's death. No, I can't think like this. maybe it's even better this way. I don't know how. Then why do I feel so bad.

"Battle?" Vegeta rolled his hands in his lap.

"Yes Radditz, battle. The battle we had with Frieza…the battle where Frieza was killed."

I was almost to happy, somehow I caused Frieza's death with my time travel, so some good had come out of it.

"Frieza is dead?" It was more of a whisper to myself than anything else.

"Did you bump your head?" Kakarott asked with a sort of smirk on his face. The irony of the question almost made me laugh. "I saw that thing you arrived in…you must have barely made it in that ship, it looked awful. Maybe you need to go to the med center to get looked at."

"No, Kakarott. I'm fine." That wasn't a space ship you saw it was a time machine. A wonderful glorious time machine that brought me back to my Vegeta.

"Yes I had them take that dreadful thing to the basement." Vegeta noted. I nodded. 

"Kakarott leave us…" Vegeta waved his hand for him to go.

"But Prince…"

"Do as I say, you may go to your chambers for the night, or do whatever you like. Think of it as a day off." 

"Yes Prince Vegeta." He took Vegeta's hand in his and left a lingering kiss on that delicious tan skin. It made me want to rip his head off.

Vegeta smiled as he did that and slid his hand away from the other's lips allowing Kakarott to leave and he did just that. Vegeta turned his attention back to me.

"Don't mind Kakarott he bumped his head as a child, but you know that don't you?" I felt that pang again only it wasn't guilt it was many emotions balled into one. 

So Kakarott had managed to hit his head anyway… it was fate for him to be that way…I was almost afraid to think of what else so called fate had in store for me, but Vegeta's voice made me forget. " Radditz, why are you acting so strangely? Is something wrong?" I smiled he cared about me, although he obviously didn't want anyone to know he cared that's why he sent Kakarott out. 

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Come here." I walked up to him, my Prince, and kneeled before him. He brushed his fingers through my damp hair. "Why do I feel like I haven't seen you for years?" I shrugged as he continued playing with my hair. "My Father thinks it is time that I chose a mate, someone to rule by my side, since he is getting on in age." He sighed as his hand fell out of my hair and brushed against my cheek.

"I was waiting to tell you. It took you a long time to purge earth." 

"Have you chosen a mate my Prince?" 

Vegeta nodded as he traced my lips with his finger. I felt my body shut down at his contact, so maybe we were still a couple. I hadn't changed the past so drastically. "May I ask who?"

"You, who else do you think?" He said a small smile caressed his lips as his hand grabbed my ear and played with it.

"But…my Prince…"

"When we are alone you may address me as Vegeta."

"Vegeta, you know very well I can not reproduce. I can not give you heirs to this throne. Isn't that what your father will want. His name to carry on, the bloodline to continue."

Vegeta scowled and gripped at my hair a little tightly pulling my face to his.

"If he hasn't learned by now, then he will start, I Prince Vegeta do what I want." I was about to ask another question when a bruising kiss attacked my lips. And I was thrown to the floor.

x_x I hate where I ended this….and I am sorry but I couldn't find a good break point. I know right now things seem slightly boring, but I kinda just wanted to show Radditz obsession with Vegeta and how badly he wanted to be back on his home world, but I promise it will get better…


End file.
